


Lost in the Sun (Can Anybody Find Their Home?)

by blackcloudsandunderdogs



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forests, Hiking, M/M, More like realizing he's in love, Pre-Split, Probably around pretty odd era, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcloudsandunderdogs/pseuds/blackcloudsandunderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ryan agreed to go on an early morning adventure was beyond him, but it might have had something to do with the overexcited boy talking next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Sun (Can Anybody Find Their Home?)

“I have a feeling today is going to be beautiful.”

Brendon turned to Ryan with a grin and pulled him farther along the dirt trail that they were following. Why Ryan agreed to go on an early morning adventure was beyond him, but it might have had something to do with the overexcited boy talking next to him. “Can’t you feel it, Ryan? Today is going to be something great; I just know it.”

Grumbling and walking at a brisk pace to keep up with Brendon, Ryan took the chance to look at his surroundings. Although he was decidedly _not_ a morning person, Ryan had to admit that the view of the forest was spectacular, the faint pink mist of pre-dawn sunlight slowly coating every leaf on the trees, as if it were a magic spell settling on the quiet calm of the woods.

On top of it, the weather was balmy, a lazy wind rustling the trees from time to time, but a pleasant day by anyone’s standards. Ryan could almost feel his bad mood slipping away, but didn’t want to let Brendon off the hook just yet; _No one_ woke Ryan Ross up before nine in the morning without consequences.

Jogging slightly to reach his companion, Ryan huffed out, “How much longer until we reach the lake?”

Brendon chuckled slightly at Ryan’s labored breathing and his lips curved into a grin that was brighter than the sunlight on the trees. “Getting tired already, Ross? Lucky for you we only have two more miles to go.”

Ryan glared at Brendon and muttered under his breath. “Two more miles my ass, I dare you to try hiking when you’re barely awake-”

“Oh, come on, it’s only a little ways away. We’ll miss the sunrise if we don’t hurry!” Brendon yelled excitedly. He bent to the ground and picked up a pile of leaves, throwing them up in the air to shower over himself and Ryan.

Ryan dejectedly picked a piece of leaf out of his hair and solemnly acknowledged that he had long ago lost the ability to resist Brendon’s enthusiasm. Trudging slightly behind Brendon, Ryan stayed silent in favor of saving his breath for the walk.

As they got deeper into the forest, the trees grew thicker and closer together, making the path harder to follow, and coincidentally forcing Ryan and Brendon to stick closer together.

“Brendon, watch where you’re going. That branch you just pushed forward almost flung back and hit me in the face. I’d like to make it through the day without being maimed, thank you very much.” As anyone who knew him well enough could tell, Ryan was secretly enjoying the journey, but he’d never admit as much to Brendon.

_Now maybe next time Brendon will know not to wake me up before I’ve had at least twelve hours of sleep, he doesn’t think I like this at all,_ Ryan thought smugly.

“Stop acting like you’re not enjoying this, Ryan. I can see through your grump act.” Brendon called behind him. _Damn it._

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Ryan, (but was really only half an hour according to Brendon) the pair made it to a clearing where a large lake was visible.

Ryan sighed contentedly at the sight before him, and Brendon smothered a laugh. “Getting soft on me, Ross? I thought sunrise hikes were ‘only for the weak.’”

Ryan punched Brendon in the arm as lightly as he could manage without actually seeming like a softie and smiled. “Let’s just say that I’m glad we can finally stop walking.”

Both boys plopped down onto the grassy bank mere feet away from the water and stared at the skyline. The sun was nearly up by now, the sky more orange than pink with a hint of the yellow that would stick around for the day. The still water reflected the vibrant colors and Ryan felt as if he were in a dream. Afraid to ruin the enchanting mood by moving, he breathed as softly as he could and turned to look at Brendon sitting beside him.

The boy’s dark brown hair was glinting in the light, making it seem lighter and glossier than usual, bringing out a golden tone that wasn’t present too often. His eyes, always pools of the deepest brown, were shining and aimed towards the horizon, taking in the scene. Brendon’s lips were curled into a tranquil smile that looked effortless, conveying how at peace he felt his best friend by his side. Ryan looked at his friend as if he was just discovering his features and could not believe he had taken them for granted all this time.

Brendon looked breathtakingly beautiful, and Ryan could not pull his eyes away. At that exact moment, the sun finally drew itself above the horizon, and the entire world, including Brendon, was cast in a golden glow for just a moment.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Brendon breathed, eyes transfixed on the sky.

Ryan continued to stare unabashedly at Brendon. “Yes,” he whispered. “It is.”

With the sun now firmly in its ascent to the top of the sky, Brendon faced Ryan and gave him a questioning look. “Is everything okay? You look kind of spaced out.”

Ryan just smiled. “You know what, Brendon?”

“What?”

“I have a feeling today is going to be beautiful.”


End file.
